A Bet With Lust
by xElementFivex
Summary: Ed and Al suck at baby-sitting. Wrath is stuck in the closet. And why is Lust naked?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all.**

* * *

"Brother, I still feel bad about leaving Wrath all alone in our apartment. We are supposed to be baby-sitting him, after all."

"He'll be fine," Ed replied, nonchalantly waving his hand. "Besides Al, the kid's like what, ten? It's time he learned to look out for himself. And, anyway, Lust said she'd come to pick him up around six and it's six fifteen now. He's probably gone already. Don't worry about it."

"If you say so brother…"

"Seriously Al, we only left for like half an hour. And we were just in the store down the street to get some some stuff for the party tonight. I'm sure if anything happened we were have heard the commotion from there."

"I still don't understand why Colonel Mustang and everyone has to come to _our_ apartment for their get-together. Isn't our place a little small for that? Oops! I mean…" Al backed up from Ed, who was quickly turning red in the face and looked like he was ready to punch someone.

"You know I don't like that word Al!"

"I didn't mean anything by it brother! I just meant that not a lot of people can fit comfortably in our apartment. And besides, you're not small, you're just petite."

"Al?"

"Yeah, Ed?"

"Just shut up. Huh?"

Ed and Al had just reached the front of their apartment complex when they heard a high pitched cry from inside.

"Oh great," Ed said, "that sounded like Wrath. Why hasn't Lust come to pick him up yet? She knows everyone is gonna be here soon."

"I told you brother. I told you it wasn't a good idea to leave him alone."

Edward let out a sigh of agitation. "Yeah, I guess you were right this time. Let's go see what the hell is the matter."

The screaming got louder as they approached their apartment. They also started to hear odd banging and crashing sounds.

"What is that kid doing?" asked Ed angrily. "It sounds like he's destroying the place!"

They unlocked the door, afraid of what destruction they might find on the other side. They looked around and saw that the source of the noise was coming from inside the coat closet.

"Brother, why is Wrath inside the closet?"

"I don't know Al. And I don't really care either, I just want him to shut up already. All the noise is giving me a headache."

Ed wrenched open the closet door and was astonished at the sight that lay before him. Wrath was tied up on the floor of the closet. He was screaming and thrashing around trying to get free.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Ed. "Who the hell tied him up?" He reached down and undid the knots in the ropes binding Wrath. "Stop crying already Wrath! What happened?"

Wrath said, while sobbing, "L-l-lust did i-i-it. I was j-j-just minding my own b-b-b-business and she came in and t-t-t-tied me up and put me in the c-c-c-closet!"

"Calm down," Al said to Wrath. He turned to look at Ed. "Why would Lust do that brother?"

"Beats me. Is she still here?" Wrath hiccupped and nodded. "I'm gonna go ask her what the hell is going here."

Ed stomped angrily over to the bedroom, calling while he opened the door. "Hey Lust! What the hell were you-"

Ed suddenly slammed the door.

"Brother why did you do that?"

"I.. uh…well.. um…"

"Brother, why is your face so red?"

"It's nothing Al. I just…"

"Edward! Alphonse! You left the door unlocked so we all let ourselves in! Oh and just wait til you see the new picture I took of Elysia today! And just when I thought she couldn't get any cuter!" Hughes, Mustang, and Havoc were all standing in the doorway. Hughes was acting like his usual self and trying to give Mustang a photo album of pictures of his daughter.

"Hello everyone!" Al replied. "Brother was just trying to get-"

"I was just trying to get this damn door to shut all the way. And it did! Yay for me! Okay now why don't we all go outside for awhile?"

Mustang said, "Edward why do you look so nervous. You look like you're hiding something. What's in your bedroom that you don't want us to see Fullmetal?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." Edward replied with a fake smile on his face.

"Yeah, like I believe that." Mustang retorted. He pushed past Edward and opened the door.

Lust was sitting, crying on the floor of Edward's bedroom in front of a full-length mirror. And she was completely naked.

"What the- Oh, good for you Fullmetal. You finally got a woman. No wonder she's crying. If I were a girl and I got stuck with you, I'd cry too."

"See Hughes!" Havoc said happily, "I told you Edward probably wasn't gay. Looks like you guys were wrong."

"PROBABLY?!"screamed Edward. "I'm not gay at all! And I don't know what the hell she's doing in my bedroom. She was supposed to come pick up Wrath!"

"Oh hello, Fullmetal," Lust's sultry voice came floating in from the front door. She stepped into the room. "Sorry if I'm a little late, I got held up and…. Envy?"

Everyone turned to stare at the naked Lust still crying on the floor. There was a flash of light as Envy changed back into his androgynous form. He continued to cry.

"Envy!" yelled Ed. "What the hell is going on?!"

"I made a thousand dollar bet with Greed! I had to change into Lust and see if I was right, but I wasn't! I lost the bet!!!!" wailed Envy. He pointed at Lust's chest. "They are real!!!!!"

**Reviews? Please and thank you.**


End file.
